Fire & Ice
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Meru gets fed up with waiting for Dart to notice her? How will Dart react? Come and find out Warning: Lemon


Hey what's up guys! My name is Dartboi…This is one of the reasons I love LoD. My name is Dart; do you have any idea how badass that was to play as a child? But I digress; this shall be a lemon of DartxMeru. I believe this pairing is highly underrated. Anyways onwards! To lemon!

Note: Yes I am aware of Guaraha is her fiancé. Let's just pretend that the Divine Dragon ate him or that a building fell on him. Alright? Alright.

Dart stood at the tip of the Queen Fury, his body resting against the railing, both arms crossed over one another. "What lies ahead…" he thought to himself as he stared at the bright orange falling behind the horizon slowly. The fire Dragoon was considering a lot of things on his mind. But one thing not on his mind was who was slowly sneaking up behind him.

As Dart started to straighten up, a pair of smooth hands slid around his head, covering his eyes completely. Darts first reaction was to grab for his sword, but then again, what attacker would put their hands over his eyes? So instead his took a rough guess of who it was "…Shana?" he asked curiously. He suddenly felt a knee drive right up his rear, causing a slight pain, he obviously wasn't right. "Ah! I don't know! Rose!? Albert!?...Kongol…?" he questioned more. "C'mon! Who could have such smooth hands!" yelled a girly voice.

It was much too…happy to be Roses. "Meru?" he asked now before he was suddenly whirled around, seeing the shorter female, her captivation red eyes looking into his "Correct!" she exclaimed, doing a slight twirl. Dart felt a faint blush appear, nothing special, any male would in this case…Right? Within moments the blush faded quickly as Meru stopped twirling and smiled up at him.

"So is there something you needed or…?" the blonde Dragoon asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! I had a question!" she chimed as her bright red eyes twinkled from the rays of the setting sun. Dart remained quiet, awaiting the question. "Do you like Shana?" she asked tilting her head, and it was one of those rare times that her expression was serious.

Darts eyes widened as he was taken aback by the question "Erm…Why exactly do you ask?" he said trying to buy time, hopefully to find a way out of the situation. They had a fling in Seles, while resting there after the whole event of saving Albert and Lavitzs death, but nothing else was really made of it. There was a small side of his mind of saying to like her but a huge side saying "She is practically your fucking sister!"

"I am just curious~" Meru said softly as he then gently poked Darts nose, then moved back giggling "I am going to rest~" she said, taking off nearly as quick as she came. There was just little thing unknown to the fire Dragoon, Meru's room was on the opposite side of the ship…

Later that night-

Dart pulled himself into his room, he had just had a drink or three with Albert and Kongol. Not like there was a whole lot else to do. The blonde haired man stared at the bed that looked like the most comfortable thing his eyes had ever gazed upon. He quickly slid his armor over his head, revealing his black tank top and his toned muscular arms.

He then undid his pants, sliding them off to show his dark red boxer shorts. "Time for some much needed sleep…" he yawned as he plopped down onto the bed, quickly passing out. Unknown to the blonde Dragoon, Meru had picked his lock earlier, and was lying in wait for him, inside of his closet.

Some amount of hours later-

"Wakey wakey~" Dart could hear, he then felt his head pounding as he had a slight hangover. Slowly he opened his eyes, then quickly shutting them, the light blinding him. He tried to rub them but soon felt his wrists restricted. This caused Darts eyes to shoot wide open, despite the light. He looked from side to side; his arms were handcuffed to the bed posts… "Stop looking at that and pay some attention will ya!" a voice yelled, sounding annoyed. Darts gaze shot to the origin of his voice, at the very tip of the bed was Meru, whom was dressed skimpier than usual, which was saying something…

"Meru…?" he said in a still slightly slurred voice, maybe he had more to drink than he thought. He then quickly felt a chill, making him notice he had no shirt on and was still in his boxer shorts. "What's going on?" he asked, not sure of what else to ask or say. Meru made a cat like grin as she slowly slid on top of his almost naked form, he breasts looking like they were about to bust right through her top. "I was just having a little bit of fun…" she murmured as she reached darts face, cupping his cheek with her hand as she leaned down and gave him a hot and passion filled kiss.

Dart laid there, his eyes wide, and his lips sort of just there, not making any motions. Meru broke the kiss and looked down at him, pouting and frowning "C'mon kiss me back! You know you want some of this~" she said winking at him now, a sly smirk on her face as her left hand gently moved down his chest towards his crotch "I can definitely feel it…" she whispered in her ear as her hand grasped his semi erect member. Dart let out a low groan, trying to control his nerves…and lower area "Hold on Meru…I need to ask something.." he said slowly, forcing himself not to stutter. "Yes Darty~" she coo'd, now moving up and looking down at him with her bright red eyes.

Dart actually got a good look at her, her hair was down completely, which seemed to fit her nicely. It also looked as if she was wearing a very small bikini; her chest piece looked very close to busting and the lower part just looked very tight. "What are you doing…?" he asked trying to stall for more time. "Mmmm…claiming what is mine…" she murmured, both of their lips inches apart "Shana and Rose don't deserve you…Rose is just rude and Shana, well Shana wouldn't know what to do with this." She said smirking now as her hands began to slowly stroke his abs. Dart gulped, that wasn't the response he expected "What are you going to do…?" he asked, then mentally face palming, this would probably only speed things up. "Oh let me show you~" she chimed as she went down quickly, her soft lips kissing her neck softly. Her tongue also seemed to be gently rubbing certain areas of his neck.

Instead of playing with his member, her hands were busy feeling his muscular chest; she instead was grinding against his crotch with her own. Dart, uncertain of how to react to this forced himself not to moan, finding it harder and harder. But suddenly Meru's top snapped apart, her breasts popping out and the remains of the bikini going off to the floor. Dart heard the rip, refusing to look down and instead kept eye contact with Meru. "Mmm Dart~ I have a deal for you~" she said in her cheery voice.

Next thing he knew, her breasts were positioned right above his face "I'm going to ask you a few questions, if you answer them right I may let you go~" she said happily as she seemed to make her breasts bounce, inches from the blondes face. Darts face was the shade of his Dragoon spirit, his eyes wide. "O-okay.." he said stammering. "First, who is more attractive, Shana or me?" she asked curiously, looking down at him, a serious look upon her face. Dart seemed to think for a moment but closed his eyes in defeat

"You are."

He said, being honest. Shana was beautiful, but honestly Meru was simply gorgeous to him. The way her red eyes sparkled when she got happy…Her hair was probably the softest thing he had ever felt as well. Plus she had the absolute best figure, which would come with being a dancer after all. "Good boy!" she said as if he were a dog, straddling his upper body, the breasts bouncing right up in his face. "Mmm now, me or Rose?"

"You."

Dart said flatly, Rose was also attractive, but she was also not his type whatsoever. Plus there was something off about her…"Mmmm, one more question!~ Who's breasts are better? Mine or Shana's?" she asked genuine curiosity on her face as she pressed both her boobs together, looking at her captive. Well Meru was bigger, by a lot actually. Plus Meru's were plumper; Shanna's were sort of somewhat there but somewhat not.

"Yours…"

he said as he blushed intensified. Then just like that, the handcuffs were off as Meru gazed at him "Now I'll give you a choice, let's have some fun~ Or I can leave and pretend this never happened." She said, knocking the ball into Darts court. Dart sat up, rubbing his wrists for a moment and stretching a little before staring at Meru who was still straddling his chest, thinking of an answer. Meru opened her mouth to speak again, but as she did Darts hands coiled around her waist and brought her down onto him, their lips colliding.

Dart kissed her softly but it still has a lot of passion in it as well, one of his hands remained around her waist, the other moved and grasped her rear, squeezing it. Meru giggled, breaking the kiss for a moment "Well someone's attitude changed quickly~" Dart blushed a little but just smiled back "I understand why you were called the best dancer Donau." He said winking at her. Now it was Meru's time to blush. "Would you like a dance then?" she asked, smirking at him as she apparently wasn't going to take no for an answer, already positioning herself in his lap.

Dart blushed as he leaned back, having his arms hold him up, watching as she started to give him a lap dance, he now looked redder than his Dragoon spirit. After about 5 minutes and both Dragoons losing their boxers/bikini, Meru turned and moved forward, her hands landing on Darts firm shoulders "Mmm, see anything you like~" she said with a cat like smile. Dart only wrapped his arms around her and brought her down on top of him. Before the two could even kiss, Meru shifted her weight as she was pulled down, making them roll so that Dart was on top.

Dart blushed looking down at her, Meru sighing growing quickly annoyed "Jesus stop being so awkward! Can you be passionate or at least kinky?" she said rolling her eyes. "Is that a challenge?" Dart asked flatly. "You know it." Suddenly both of their bodies were pressed against each other, Dart going down and kiss Meru passionately, his hand cupping her cheek, the other play with one of her breasts. Meru was at first taken back by the sudden change of attitude but quickly met his eagerness as her hands trailed up his arms, rubbing his well-toned muscles.

Dart seemed to smirk into the kiss, and then sliding his member into her tightness. Meru broke the kiss for a moment and unleashed the loudest moan that probably woke up everyone on the ship "Oh my fucking Soa!" she yelled, her eyes wide as her jaw hung open. Dart quickly began to kiss her neck hotly, nibbling at her flesh occasionally as well as taking a few licks." Dart…please take me…" she whispered as she clung to his back, her heartbeat increasing rapidly. Dart let out a moan in confirmation, starts to thrust as he broke the kiss, looking down at his red eyed lover. Meru began to grind back to his thrusts in rhythm, Dart increasing the speed. "C'mon Dart! Harder!" she screamed in pleasure as she panted.

He quickly began to go as hard as he could, making the bed shake as he did. "Oh god yes…Yes!" Meru screamed as she clenched the bed sheets, a bright red blush across her face. Dart kept going, managing to hit her G-spot as he did, making Meru completely lose it, her hands swinging up and latching onto his back, her fingernails digging into his skin. Dart in the midst of this suddenly had a great idea. Dart closed his eyes for a moment, tapping into his Dragoon energy. Suddenly Darts thrusts had become twice as fast and twice as hard, lending some of his Dragoon energy and strength to _other parts_ of his body. This sent Meru over the edge as she screamed loudly, climaxing.

Dart began to slow down a little, not sure if he should continue. "Keep going baby! Make me scream your name!" she said, looking at him with her pleading red eyes. "Yes my Ice Queen…" he murmured softly kissing her lips softly as he began to speed up. Meru kissed back for a moment before letting out another low moan "Oh Dart! Harder!" Dart happily obliged, going as hard as he good, the bed shaking furiously by now. Meru managed to wrap her shaky legs around his waist, making him go deeper, and quite literally hitting her G-spot. "Oh ye-" she started before Dart leaned down at kissed her, effectively silencing his lover.

Dart broke the kiss before smiling at her "Let's not wake up the whole boat." He said calmly, despite his lower area that was going at it. Meru blushed, realizing how loud she had been that entire time. Soon after, Darts Dragoon powers were drained as he slowed down, pulling out of the gorgeous Wingly. Meru blushed, climaxing at least 4 times within the time period, looked up at him now "You never came did you." She stated though it was more like a question. Dart who was out of breath just shook his head. Now Meru tapped into her Dragoon energy, seemed to man handle Dart, placing him against the edge of the bed then moving and sitting in his lap, wiggling around to get comfortable.

"What are you doing…?" Dart asked raising an eyebrow, shocked at how easily he had been man handled. "Give you a special reward~" she chimed, sliding her rear down on his member. Dart instantly let of a moan of pleasure as he instinctively began to try to thrust but found himself with a lack of energy. "No no~ You just sit back and enjoy." She said as she seemed to lean back into his figure, tilting her chin up and meeting his lips, both of their hands meeting and holding each other as Meru began to rise up and down.

Dart would kiss back, letting out moans of pleasure and happiness as he felt himself grow close to a climax. Dart held her hands tightly, pleasure coursing through his body "Oh god I'm going to cum…" he said panting heavily, his eyes glazed over. "Mmm fill me up…" she whispered as their lips met in a fiery clash, as Dart gave one last thrust and released inside of her. Meru moaned and blushed, feeling the hot cum inside of her and gently slid off of him and turning to him. Dart looked back at her, a smile on his face.

Meru somewhat lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him "Mmm, can I sleep with you for tonight?" she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Dart only smiled "Of course dear…" he said as he laid back, pulling some covers over them and flicking off the light switch. After a few minutes of lying there in the dark, Meru broke the silence "Hey Dart…" "Yes?" He could feel her turn and look at him

"I think I love you…" she whispered then hiding her face in his chest. Dart pulled her up to him so that they were at eye level "I think I love you to…" he whispered. After a few moments of silence they both shared a deeply passionate and romantic kiss.

_Fin?_

Thank you so much for reading! I don't know if I will update this or not but let me know in a review if I should continue it. Have a great day!


End file.
